spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion
:You might also be looking for the Scorpion Spider Slayer. Scorpion is an enemy of Spider-Man that uses his costume with a scorpion tail on the back as him main weapon. History Becoming the Scorpion Mac Gargan started out as a private investigator. However, he was natural born loser that everyone picked on. Gargan eventually became a private investigator. At one point J. Jonah Jameson hired Mac to spy on Peter Parker to find out how he got such good photos of Spider-Man. However, Peter was able to avoid Gargan because his spider sense alerted him to Gargan's presence. When Peter turned to contront him, Gargan ran away. The next day Gargan went to the Daily Bugle and met with J. Jonah Jameson. Peter saw Gargan enter Jameson's office and changed into his Spider-Man costume and went into Jameson's office and trapped Gargan in his web. After Spider-Man left the office Gargan becomes angry about how everyone makes him look like a fool. Jameson then told Gargan that he is a fool. However, Jameson also told Gargan that he could help him get a chance at revenge against Spider-Man. Jameson then paid an ESU scientist named Farley Stillwell to mutate Gargan into a superhuman. Stillwell injected Gargan with scorpion DNA then exposed him to radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator. Upon learning that he was being exposed to radiation Gargan began to fear that the radiation would kill him. However, Stillwell told Gargan that the radiation would not be deadly to him because of his limited intellegence. The Neogenic Recombinator then mutated Gargan and gave him enhanced strength. Stillwell also revealed to Jameson that he chose to mutate Gargan's DNA into a scorppion's because the scorpion is the natural predator of a spider. Stillwell then gave Gargan a special suit which had a tail on back that could be used to hit opponents and it could also spray scid from the tip. Hunting Spider-Man The next day Jameson sent Scorpion into New York City to track down Spider-Man. Scorpion proved to be a real challenge to Spider-Man. Scorpion was even able to knock Spider-Man unconscious. As Scorpion went to unmask Spider-Man he mutated even furthur and grew fangs and his skin turned green and his eyes turned yellow. Scorpion then kidnapped Jameson because he blamed him for turning into a freak. Scorpion then took Jameson to OsCorp where he reveald that he planed to use the radiation from the OsCorp nuclear reactor to reverse what was done to him. However, because of his limited intelligence Scorpion did not realize that if he broke into the nuclear reactor the breach would cause a meltdown and destroy New York City. Spider-Man eventually awoke and by pure luck saw Scorpion and Jameson and followed them to OsCorp. A short while later Spider-Man arrived and stopped Scorpion. However, during their fight Scorpion accidentally hit a button on a computer console which removed the nuclear rods from the reactor and started a nuclear meltdown. While Spider-Man was trying to stop the meltdown Scorpion grabbed him and started to suffocate him. However, J. Jonah Jameson tackles Scorpion and he dropped Spider-Man. Scorpion then went to kill Spider-Man but Jameson began to call him names which distracted him. Spider-Man then started to call Scorpion names also. This made Scorpion angry and when he attempted to hit Spider-Man with his tail Spider-Man grabbed an electrical wire and touched it to Scorpion's tail. An electrical current then passed through Scorpion's body which caused him to pass out. Scorpion was then arrested and taken to prison. Powers and equipment Powers After the Neogenic Recombinator mutated Gargan's DNA into that of a scorpion's he gained superhuman strength, agility and enhanced speed. Equipment Gargan's scorpion suit had a tail on the back which could spray acid from the tip. The tail also had a metal blade on the tip and the tail could also be used to hit opponents. On the tops of the gloves were claws that allowed Scorpion to crawl on walls similar to Spider-Man. Appearances *The Sting of the Scorpion Trivia *After Martin Landau won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in the 1994 movie Ed Wood he was no longer available to voice Scorpion. Richard Moll was then recast as the voice of Scorpion and voiced him for the rest of the series. *In the comics Mac Gargan was in fairlly good shape before becoming the Scorpion as opposed to Spider-Man: The Animated Series where Gargan started out as a short, chubby man. *In the comics Mac is short for MacDonald. Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Insidious Six members Category:A-Z